A Real Family
by OUATlover2000
Summary: When Emma was 5, the dark curse was hit, she and her infant brother Henry were sent to a land without magic. Emma and Henry find Storybrooke 9 years later, they break the curse and learn what it's like to have a real family.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 ~ Intro**

 _Summary: When Emma was 5, the dark curse was hit, she and her infant brother Henry were sent to a land without magic. Emma and Henry find Storybrooke 9 years later, they will work together and break the curse and know what it's like to have a real family._

 _ **Enchanted Forest (Approximately 9 years ago)**_

" _I thought we destroyed the curse before Emma's birth!" Snow screamed to David and Grumpy._

 _Grumpy nodded. "We did your majesty. It appears she recreated it."_

" _I can't believe this." David groaned. "What are we going to do Snow?"_

" _I hate to say it your majesties, but the wardrobe is still active. We may have to put the prince and princess through."_

 _They nodded, knowing that Grumpy was right. "Gepetto can't know." Snow said. "I know it's selfish, but after what he tried last time."_

" _You're right Snow, we can't risk it. We have to protect our children." David looked over to Grumpy. "When?"_

 _Grumpy sighed. "The witch has it set to activate at sundown. We have 3 hours to bid the prince and princess goodbye."_

 **Present Time**

Emma was on her way to yet another foster placement, she wasn't at all happy about it either. "I know that you've been through a lot Emma, but Mr. Nolan seems great. I have a good feeling about this one, I really do Emma."

Emma had gone almost the whole car ride without saying a word, but she relented. "I know Miss Collins, you're doing your best." Emma told her social worker with a faint smile on her face. "I'll try not to screw this one up too, I promise."

"Em." The social worker sighed. "The last placement wasn't your fault. I should have tried harder to get them denied." Miss Collins told her. "We're almost there."

"Where are we going anyway?"

Miss Collins looked over to the teenager sitting next to her. "It's a small town in Maine- and don't laugh at the name- Storybrooke."

"Are you taking me to fairytale land?" Emma joked. "I'm sorry." She laughed. "I couldn't not make a joke about a name like that." She defended. "Tell me about the foster father?"

"I will admit, I was reluctant at first, he just went through a divorce, but it was amicable. He's the sheriff too. He seems like he really wants a family Emma."

"And he's sure he wants both of us?" She asked looking back at her 9 year old brother- Henry- in the backseat. "I just… We need to stick together."

"He does, he wants both of you." She told her. "We're here."

Emma turned around to wake her brother. "Henry, wake up bud. We're here." He didn't move, so she groaned. "The kid can sleep through a hurricane." She got out of the car and opened Henry's door. "Hen wake up." She said lightly shaking his leg.

Henry started to slowly wake up. "Are we here?" He asked groggily and Emma nodded. He unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car, grabbing his sister's hand. "Let's go meet him." He said, smiling.

The three of them walked up to the door and knocked. A man with dirty blonde hair answered with a smile. "Hi." He said nervously. "Come in."

"Mr. Nolan, meet Emma and Henry Swan." She said, introducing the children. "Emma, Henry, say hello."

Emma held her right hand out and shook the man's hand. "Hi. I'm Emma, and this is Henry."

"Hi." Henry said, grasping onto his older sister's left hand.

The man smiled. "Hello Emma and Henry. You can call me David, if you'd like." Both children nodded. "I can show you guys around." David gave a tour of his house to the children, with Miss Collins tagging along. "Henry, this is your room." David said.

Henry's eyes widened. "My own room? Where's Emma gonna sleep?"

David chukled. "Right across the hall." He said, showing Emma her room. "I can take you guys to the mall for more clothes and stuff for your rooms, whenever you're ready, I mean."

"Thank you Mr. Nolan." Emma said and looked over to her brother, waiting for him to say thank you as well. "Henry."

He looked up at his sister. "Oh!" He looked to David. "Thank you Mr. Nolan."

They all walked back into the living room. "Well kids, if you need anything, you have my number, just call me." Miss Collins told the children. "You guys be good for Mr. Nolan, alright?"

"Yes Miss Collins." Henry said and hugged her, Emma did the same.

The social worker returned the hug. "I'm going to go now." She shook David's hand and left his house.

"Would you guys like it if I showed you around town? We could stop by the town diner and get lunch. Maybe in a little bit we can go to the mall." David offered to the kids.

Emma nodded. "Sounds good, I mean if you want to." She looked over to her brother. "What do you think Henry?"

"Okay." He said looked over at David nervously. "Is there a um…" He looked over at Emma with pleading eyes.

"He wants to know if there's a bookstore here." Emma said for her brother.

David smiled. "Mr. Gold sells antiques and books and things like that." He told them. "We can stop by his shop today." He told them, making Henry smile.

XXX

After getting lunch at Granny's Diner, David took Emma and Henry to the mall and did some school shopping and some things for their rooms, then he took them to Mr. Gold's shop for Henry and in case Emma wanted anything from there.

They walked into Mr. Gold's shop. "Good evening Sheriff Nolan. And who might you be?" He asked the kids.

"I'm Henry." The 9 year old introduced himself, all previous shyness gone.

"Emma." She introduced herself.

Realization washed over Gold's face. "Emma." He breathed out. "What a lovely name."

"Thanks… I guess." She said awkwardly, then her and Henry began to look around the shop.

Henry saw a book titled 'Once Upon a Time'. "Emma, look at this."

Emma looked at the book that her little brother was mesmerized by. "Looks like a storybook. How a ironic, a storybook in Storybrooke." She joked, making her brother laugh. "I'm gonna go look around, wanna look with me?" Henry picked up the book and followed Emma.

Henry found a small glass unicorn figurine for his sister. "Em, look. It's just like the one that you used to have." He said showing it to Emma. "The one that our real parents gave you."

She grabbed the figurine out of her brother's hand. "It is, isn't it."

David came over to them. "You guys find anything?" He asked the siblings and Henry nodded. They all walked to the counter to buy the items.

David pulled his wallet out, but Gold stopped him. "Tell you what, it's on me, call it a welcome gift." Gold told them.

"Thanks Gold, it's appreciated." David told him and went home with the children.

 _ **Please Review...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It's been a few weeks since Emma and Henry started staying with David.

Emma was asleep in bed when Henry came in and woke her up, his storybook in his arms. "Henry? What is it?" She asked him, sitting up in bed. "Are you okay?"

He shook his head. "I had a bad dream Emmy." The 9 year old whimpered, then climbed in bed next to his sister. "Can you read to me?" He asked, cuddling up next to Emma.

Emma reached over and turned a lamp on and grabbed the book from Emma. "I guess, but we gotta be quiet, I don't wanna wake David, alright?" Henry nodded. "Which story?"

"Snow White. She's really cool in this story, I promise." He told her.

She sighed and opened the storybook. "Once upon a time, in a land far, far away..." After about 10 minutes of reading she looked over and saw that her brother was fast asleep. She probably would've noticed sooner, but she got so caught up in it. "I guess you're right kid." She mumbled. "She is pretty cool in this story." She closed the book and sat it next to her lamp and turned the lamp off. "Goodnight kid. I love you." She whispered in his ear, then went to sleep.

XXX

"Em, Em, Em! I have to tell you something!" Henry said excitedly, running into his sister's arms after school.

Emma raised an eyebrow at her brother's enthusiasm. "Okay..."

"It's going to sound crazy, but I think your teacher- Miss Blanchard- is Snow White." He told his sister, smiling. "And David is Prince Charming. Emma, they're our real parents!"

Emma sighed. "Henry. I know that it's hard to understand, but our birth parents gave us away."

"No, when you were 5 and I was a few months old, the evil queen casted a curse! So our real parents had to send us away! To protect us!" He told her and pulled her over to a bench. He pulled his book out and opened it to the last page.

"Henry-"

He cut her off. "This is Miss Blanchard- Snow White- and David- Prince Charming- giving you your unicorn! See." He said shoving the book in her face. "Oh, and that's them giving me my blanket!"

Emma looked and saw what her brother was talking about. "What the-" She stopped herself from cursing in front of her brother. "This doesn't make sense." She sighed. "It's impossible." She said, not even sure if she was trying to convince herself, or her brother.

XXX

" _Emma, my sweet little Emma." Snow said to her daughter, tears in her eyes. "I love you so much honey, more than you'll ever know."_

 _Emma nodded. "I know mommy. What's wrong? Did the mean witch lady do something?"_

 _David came over and picked his 5 year old daughter up. "She did princess. Do you remember the story about the magical wardrobe that we told you?"_

 _Emma nodded. "Of course daddy! I could never forget it."_

" _We have to send you and your brother away for a while." Emma's happy expression saddened immediately. "I know it's not fair princess, but I promise, we will see each other again."_

 _Emma nodded. "I know daddy. I'll always believe in you and mommy. Always."_

" _I'm going to go get your brother, I'll be back in a moment." Snow told Emma and David. She came back a moment later with her infant son in her arms, wrapped around him was a blanket knitted by Granny. Snow came over and handed a small glass unicorn figurine to her daughter. "This is for you my sweet angel. You must know that as you grow older, your father and I and everything, it will be but a dream to you."_

 _Emma shook her head. "No. I'll never forget you mommy. Never ever. You either daddy."_

 _That's when Red came running in. "Snow, David, it's time."_

" _Auntie Red!" Emma went running into her God mother's arms. "I don't wanna leave." She sniffled._

 _Red hugged her God daughter. "I'm afraid you have to little one. I love you."_

" _I love you too."_

 _Grumpy came in the room and they all bid their goodbyes and put the infant in the small child's arms and sent her through the wardrobe._

 _Emma found herself in a different kind of forest- different from the Enchanted Forest- and a couple stumbled upon the small children. "Oh my God! What are you children doing out here all by yourselves?!"_

Emma shot up in bed, her heart beating rapidly and pulse racing, that wasn't even the worst of it- no- the worst of it was that it appeared as though the dream triggered an asthma attack.

She was in bed wheezing, trying to make her way to her inhaler before she woke someone, but she couldn't get off her bed, she could barely move.

She was left with no choice, she had to wake David. She hit the wall beside her bed frame- that led to the master bedroom- with her elbow, successfully waking David, all the while wheezing and barely being able to breathe.

Moments later David was in her room. "Emma did you- What's wrong?" He asked coming up to Emma.

"In-haler." She wheezed out between gasps for breath. "Dresser." She gasped out, giving David the location of her inhaler.

He rushed over and grabbed the inhaler out of the dresser and helped Emma use it. "Shh, there you go, you're okay." He told her.

After using her inhaler, she rested her head on David's shoulder because she was completely out of breath. Once she caught her breath, she lifted her head. "Thank you David." She said quietly.

"Why wasn't asthma listed on your file kiddo?" He asked her.

She sighed. "It's separated from everything else because it's a pre-existing condition." She informed him. "Sorry for waking you." She told him, sympathetically. "I would've handled it by myself if I could've."

"It's really no problem Em. I'm actually really glad you woke me." Emma smiled. "Did something trigger it, or was it-"

She nodded. "I think it was the dream."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked her.

She debated on whether or not to open up to him. "I have dreams about my birth parents. All I remember is them telling me to take care of Hen, then we're in the forest. It's all a blur really." She told him, temporarily letting her walls down. "I can't even remember what they look like." She sighed. "It's more of a nightmare really."

"I'll be right back." He ran out of the room and came back a few seconds later with a stick candle and come matches. "This will help."

"A candle?"

David nodded. "They keep the nightmare's away." Emma laid down in bed. "Goodnight Emma."

"Night David."

XXX

Emma was in her last class- English, with Miss Blanchard- when she got a text from David.

 _David: Stuck at home doing paperwork. Do you think you can get a ride home from a friend? If not, it's okay, I'll come get you._

 _Emma: I should be able to get a ride from Ava and Nicholas' dad. Don't worry, I'll get home in one piece. What about Henry?_

She didn't even think about it when she sent it, she used that four letter word; ' _Home_ ' and she liked it.

 _David: I called his school, his teacher's gonna make sure he gets on the bus._

She continued to stare at her phone- staring at that word- that is until Miss Blanchard snapped her out of her daze. "Emma." Her teacher said.

Emma's head popped up. "Huh?" She said, causing the entire class the laugh lightly.

"Phone, Emma. Put it away."

She looked down at her phone. "Oh, right. Sorry Miss Blanchard." She said and shoved her phone back in her pocket.

Killian sat in the seat behind Emma, after being called out by Miss Blanchard he leaned forward and put a hand on Emma's shoulder. "Now love, who could possibly be distracting you from your schoolwork? A boyfriend perhaps? Come on Swan, don't leave me in the dark." He said in attempt to irritate her.

She looked over at the hand on her shoulder. "You will remove your hand, unless you want me to remove it for you." She threatened and he slowly removed his hand. "That's what I thought."

"Emma, Killian." The teacher said. "Detention, both of you."

Emma groaned causing Killian to smirk, she turned around to face him. "Thanks a lot Jones."

"Anytime love. The more time we get to spend together, the better." He said with a wink. She groaned again and went back to facing the teacher.

Then the bell rang, indicating class was over. "Emma, a word please." She rolled her eyes and walked up to her teacher's desk. "What's going on today Emma?"

"The phone thing? I'm sorry, I should've waited to check that until after class, it was my… it was David making sure I had a ride home. I really am sorry Miss Blanchard."

"What about the talking during the lesson? That's very unlike you."

Emma looked back at Killian. "Oh, that. That was no big deal I was just threatening him." The teachers eyes widened a bit. "I mean, it wasn't a substantial threat. It was hardly a threat at all." She said rambling a bit. "I think I'm gonna stop talking now." She sighed. "Is that all?"

The teacher had to stifle a laugh. "Yes Emma, that's all. Don't worry about texting the sheriff, I can shoot him a quick email."

"Lovely." Emma muttered and went back to her seat.

XXX

Emma walked outside and saw that it was raining. "Great."

"Swan! Wait up!" Killian shouted, which caused her to start quickly walking home. "Really Swan?" He caught up to her and held an umbrella over her head. "Let me walk you home love."

"Why?" She asked him.

He chuckled. "Is it so hard to believe that I don't want you to get sick?" He asked her feigning hurt.

"Yes." She answered flatly.

He chuckled again. "What's the worst that could happen?" He asked.

"Fine." She relented. "No hitting on me though." She warned.

He smiled ."You have my word love."

After walking for a while, Emma started to get out of breath. "Dammit." She said, out of breath and started rummaging through the small pocket of her bookbag for her inhaler.

"You alright Swan?" Killian asked her.

Emma nodded, then pointed to her bag. "Inhaler." She said. "Can you find my inhaler?" She asked him, completely out of breath.

"Shit." He muttered, as he dropped the umbrella to look through her bag for her until he found it. "Found it." He said and gave it to her as they approached Emma's house. While she was using the inhaler, Killian rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks." She muttered and went inside, soaking wet.

"I thought you said you had a ride Emma, you're soaked." He left the room and came back with a towel. "I should've come to pick you up." He told her. "How was detention by the way?"

"The most exhilarating time of my life." She said sarcastically. "It was fine"

They walked into the kitchen and David started making hot cocoa. "Mind if I ask who you threatened?" He asked her.

Emma grimaced. "She told you that huh?" David nodded. "I sort of ratted myself out on that one."

"Yeah, she mentioned, she thought it was pretty funny." Emma raised an eyebrow. "We've known each other for a long time." He clarified. "So? Who was it?"

"Killian Jones." She admitted and David poured her a cup of hot cocoa. "Cinnamon?" David nodded and pulled the cinnamon out of the cabinet and handed it to Emma. "Thanks."

Emma sprinkled the cinnamon in her cup. "I noticed he walked you home." Emma nodded and started taking small sips of her cocoa. "Do you… like him?" He asked nervously, causing Emma to nearly choke on her cocoa,

"No David." She laughed. "I literally threatened to remove his hand today." She told him. "Although, he was slightly nice after the detention." She joked. "He walked me home, he helped me find my inhaler, and he even rubbed circles on my back to comfort me." She said in a sing-song voice, messing with David.

David's face went slightly pale. "So you-"

Emma couldn't help but laugh. "No David." She said, laughing. "I'm kidding."

 ** _Please Review..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Emma had been having coughing and sneezing fits since she got home from her detention with Killian, and her brother was taking notice. "Em, are you sick?" Henry asked his older sister.

She looked at him as if he were speaking a different language. "What?"

He dramatically rolled his eyes. "Emma, _everyone_ gets sick." He told her. "Just because you pretend to not be sick, doesn't mean you're not sick." He told her.

"I don't get sick Hen. I'm not gonna start-" She was cut off by a fit of sneezes. "Now." She finished.

"Kids!" David yelled from the living room. "Dinner's ready."

XXX

Regina had a plan, it was quite perfect, she'd recently learned of who the Swan's were, she only had to get rid of one of them, then the prophecy of the savior's would be broken.

She only had a portion of magic available to her in this land, but this was important, Emma Swan had to die.

Regina teleported into the Nolan residence with a portion of her left over magic, and with another portion, she created a perfect replica of Emma's inhaler, only this one was empty.

She heard a noise down the hall, so she had to use the last bit of her magic to teleport out of there, if she were caught, it would all be ruined.

XXX

Emma was sitting in homeroom with her small group of friends- Grace, Ava, Nicholas, and August- when had a bit of a coughing attack that led to her asthma acting up. "Dammit." She muttered and pulled her inhaler out of her pocket- she decided to keep it there for easy access- and tried to use it.

Miss Blanchard- who teaches Emma's homeroom along with English- walked over to make sure Emma was okay. "Emma, are you okay?"

Emma nodded and kept trying to use her inhaler, but found that the medication inside the canister was gone. Emma's coughing got worse. "Em?" Grace said worriedly.

"I… I'm out." She gasped out, shaking her inhaler. "It's… empty." She said coughing.

Immediately almost everyone in her group shot their hands up and Miss Blanchard came over. "What is it? Emma what's wrong?" She asked after seeing Emma shake the inhaler rapidly.

"Her inhaler isn't working." August said, trying not to cause a scene.

Emma tried using the inhaler again. "Can't… breathe." She wheezed out. "Need… more."

"August, run down to the nurse and bring him here. Ava you need to call the sheriff. Nick, call an ambulance. Grace, hold her hand."

Ava and Nicholas got up and went in the hall to make the phone calls. Grace stayed by Emma's side, holding her hand.

Miss Blanchard directed her attention back to Emma. "Okay sweetie, I need you to take deep breaths."

"Can't." She said shaking her head and hyperventilating.

Seconds later the nurse came in with August, Ava and Nicholas right behind them. The rest of their homeroom was watching from a distance, a few of them recording the scene.

Just after David showed up, Emma lost consciousness, then the paramedics showed up. "How long has she been out?" One of them asked.

"Less than a minute." David answered, then helped get her on the gurney. He rode in the ambulance and watched the paramedic work on her. "What are you doing?"

"I have to tube her sheriff, it'll help her breathe."

XXX

David was pacing in the waiting room waiting to hear from doctors when the thought came to him. "Henry. Mary Margaret, I need to get Henry."

"I'll be here David. We'll all be here." She said gesturing to Emma's friends, including Killian. "Go. It's okay."

"I have to notify her social worker too." He said as if he were in some sort of daze. "I'll do that first."

" _Jane Collins, what can I do for you?"_

 _David snapped back into reality. "Miss Collins, it's David Nolan."_

" _Mr. Nolan? Is everything alright? Are the kids okay?"_

" _No," he cried. "Emma had an asthma attack at school. She ran out of medicine." He croaked out, voice cracking. "They're working on her now."_

" _What? She told me that she hasn't had problems with her breathing in months." The social worker said near tears. "How's Henry handling it?"_

" _I'm on my way to pull him out of school now." He told her. "I should go."_

" _Yeah. Me too." She said and ended the call._

XXX

"David, what's going on? Why are you picking me up early?" Henry asked him on the way to the car.

Once they got outside, David sat Henry down on a bench. "Henry, something happened today. You know how Emma has asthma?"

"Did she have an asthma attack? If you give her the medicine, she'll feel better. You have to give her the medicine."

"Buddy, she ran out of medicine. The doctors are working on her right now."

Henry jumped up. "We gotta go! David, we have to go! I wanna see Emma!" He cried. "We have to see her." David pulled him into a hug.

Eventually the hug broke. "Let's go."

XXX

Emma had no clue where she was, but it all looked so familiar to her. "Hello?" She called out, but there was no response.

She walked into a room, it was a children's room there were people there. "Hello? Where am I? Answer me!" She yelled.

She circled the people in the room, she knew them, all of them. It was David and Miss Blanchard, but they were different, more confident. They were dressed as royals. "What the hell is going on?"

She took a closer look. "My dream." She gasped. "This can't be real."

"Oh but it is dearie!" She heard an amused voice and spun around. "Hello Miss Swan."

Emma tilted her head. "Mr. Gold?" She asked. "What's going on? Where am I?"

"Why, we're in your mind dearie! You- Miss Swan- are in a coma. Compliments of the Evil Queen."

XXX

David and Henry arrived at the hospital just in time for the doctor to come out to give an update. "Dr. Whale." David greeted.

"Sheriff, she's alive, but she hasn't woken up."

David eyed the doctor. "You mean, she hasn't woken up _yet._ "

Dr. Whale sighed. "That's the thing sheriff, she should've woken up by now. We simply don't know."

' _I know what to do._ ' Henry thought. "Can we see her? I wanna see her."

Whale nodded. "Room 8."

Henry ran to Emma's bed and climbed in with her and cried. He knew what to do, but he needed to be alone with her.

David grabbed her hand. "Emma." he breathed out. "You gotta wake up for us kiddo, we all need you. I need you, both of you. I love you guys." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, then he felt her squeeze back.

He had the largest smile on his face.

That is until all the monitors started going off.

He looked at the heart monitor.

She was flatlining.

"Charge to 300!" Whale yelled to the nurses and they did as instructed. "Clear!" They shocked her, no response. "Clear!" No response. "360!" He yelled "Clear!" Nothing. "Starting CPR." Whale said and started chest compressions. After a while he looked at the sheriff and 9 year old boy watching and sighed sadly, with much regret. "Time of death; 1:38 pm."

"Let me go!" Henry cried. "Let me say goodbye." He begged. "Please."

David nodded and let him go. "I'll be right here."

Henry ran up and climbed on the bed. "I know you're in there Emmy. I know that you believe, you believe in me, and I believe in you. I believe that you truly believe. You know the truth. I know you do." He whispered in her ear. "I love you." He said and kissed Emma's forehead, a ray of light beamed throughout Storybrooke.

XXX

Seconds later, Emma sat up, with a loud gasp. "Henry!"

"Emma!" They hugged tightly. "You did it kid. You broke the curse."

He smiled. "We did it."

Emma started getting up and David and Mary Margaret came into the room and hugged her. "Hi… Can we get out of here?"

"What?" David asked. "You're not getting out of bed." He told her firmly. "You literally died Emma." He grabbed Mary Margaret's hand. "We aren't letting you out of our sight."

"You need to stay in bed." MM told her.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I just want to go home."

 ** _Please Review..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After a few weeks David and Snow decided to get legally married and shortly after that, they decided to adopt their kids. It's been a few months since then and things were finally starting to seem normal.

Emma was taking a shortcut home from school- through an alleyway, of course- when she was approached by Mr. Gold. "Miss Swan." He greeted.

"It's Nolan." She corrected. "What do you want from me? My parents don't want me talking to you."

He smirked. "You owe me a favor, Miss _Nolan._ "

"Since when?!" She asked slowly backing away.

He scoffed. "Since I helped you succumb to the truth of the curse and your family." He told her. "Had I not helped you, you'd be dead and we'd all still be cursed." He said and grabbed her wrist to stop her from moving away.

"Let me go." She said trying to pull her arm back. "What do you want?"

He let her go. "I want you to convince my son to talk to me. I know where he's at, but I need your help."

"What makes you think he'll listen to me?" She asked the man.

"Because Miss Nolan. He knows you. You guys were _friends._ "

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Fine. Where is he? I'll go talk to him right now. Who is he?"

"You can't do that." He told her. "He's in New York. He goes by the name Neal Cassidy."

Emma's eyes widened. "Bae?!" She groaned. "No way. Not doing it. You're on your own. I'm going home."

He grabbed her by the arm. "I don't think so!" He yelled angrily. "You _will_ help me. We have a deal. _No one_ breaks my deals. Understood?"

"Let go of me!" She yelled. "Fine! Okay, fine! I'll help!" Gold let go of her. "My parents can't know. I'll have to..." She sighed. "I'll have to sneak out. At night. I'll leave a note or something." She said rubbing her arm, that was no doubt bruised. "When?" She asked.

"Tonight."

She nodded and went home.

 _ **New York (2 years ago)**_

 _Emma walked outside of her current foster home with her 7 year old brother holding her hand and she saw a car pull up next door. "Emmy! Emmy! Can we go say hi?! Please?" He begged using puppy dog eyes._

 _Emma groaned. "Fine." The two walked across the street and saw a boy that looked to be about 14 get out of the car. "Hi, I'm Emma, your neighbor. This is Henry."_

" _Hi! I'm Henry!"_

 _The boy laughed. "Hi I'm Neal, but you can call me Bae."_

" _Bae?" Emma asked. "Why Bae?"_

 _He sighed softly. "The name my papa gave me is Baelfire. But I guess it's a weird name, so they said I can change it if I want, so I did."_

" _Where's your dad? Did he leave you too? Our mom and dad left us, but Emmy says they protected us. She's remembers sometimes." Henry told Bae._

 _Bae nodded. "But it's okay. Do you like stories?" He asked and Henry nodded. "My social worker said that I'm a good storyteller, maybe I can tell you stories sometimes."_

 _XXX_

 _Bae and Emma were hanging out at the park watching Henry. "Do you wanna talk about your dad? I've told you about my dreams of my parents, but you've never told me about yours. If you don't wanna, it's okay."_

" _I do." He said. "My dad was a man of power. I gave him an option, I told him to choose between me and his power. He made his choice. He's a coward."_

 **Present Time**

Her parents had just went to bed, so did Henry. It was time, Mr. Gold was in his car down the road waiting. "Here goes nothing." She went over to her desk and turned her desk lamp on. She wrote;

 _Dear Mom and Dad,_

 _Don't be mad, but I accidentally made a deal with Mr. Gold. I'll be gone for a few days, but then I'll be back. I promise. I have to help Gold get in touch with his son. I know him, his name's Bae, if you ask Henry, he'll tell you all about him. I love you guys and Henry. I'm really really really sorry for not telling you. I didn't even know that I made a deal with him until after school today. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll keep my phone on and charged at all times. I promise. Love you! See you when I come back._

 _Love Emma XOXO._

Emma climbed out of her window and jogged down the street with her overnight bag- packed with all her necessities- slung over her shoulder. She got in his car.

XXX

Emma was staying in her own hotel room when she was woken up suddenly by her phone ringing. She didn't even look at the caller ID when she answered.

" _Hello?" She answered groggily._

" _What the hell Emma?!" Her dad yelled on the other line._

 _Emma shot up in bed, all her memories from yesterday coming back. "Uh… Hi dad."_

" _That's all you have to say Emma?"_

 _Emma sighed. "It's not like I had much of a choice!" She defended. "You guys would've had me on lock down! I didn't even mean to make the deal in the first place."_

 _David calmed down a bit. "Tell me about when the deal was made Emma."_

" _It was when I had that asthma attack. He was like in my subconscious or my unconscious or whatever, he helped me to believe in the curse." She told him. "He approached me on my way home from school, told me I owed him, said that we had a deal." She said voice cracking. "I had to dad." She said quietly, on the verge of tears._

" _Em." He sighed. "You should've come to us."_

" _I know." She sniffled. "I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me, please."_

" _I love you kiddo."_

 _Emma smiled at her dad's reassuring voice. "I love you too dad."_

" _You're mother wants to talk to you. Alright?"_

" _Okay."_

 _David handed the phone to MM. "Oh my God Emma! We were worried sick! Are you okay?"_

" _I'm fine mom."_

 _MM let out a sigh of relief. "Okay. Do you have your inhaler? Your toothbrush and toothpaste? Your brush? Clothes? You brought clothes right? What about-"_

" _Mom." Emma cut her off. "I have everything I need. I'm going back to sleep." She said._

" _Okay sweetie. I love you."_

" _I love you too." Emma ended the call._

Emma went back to sleep until three hours later, she got another phone call.

" _Hello?"_

" _It's Red." Her godmother said. "Your mom wants me to call you every hour or so, while she's at work."_

" _Of course she did." Emma muttered. "I'm fine."_

" _The Dark One Em?"_

 _Emma groaned. "I didn't know. Aunt Red, I really didn't mean to make the deal. I didn't even know he was the dark one."_

" _I know, your parents are out of their minds though. They're worried."_

 _Emma sighed. "I know." She admitted. "Look aunt Red, I have to get ready for the day, talk to you later?"_

" _Okay, bye Emma." Red ended the call._

Emma sighed and got ready for the day, then went next door to knock on Mr. Gold's door. "Took you long enough." He said and they left.

He sighed and drove to to a location. "Man." She sighed knowing of the place that they were at.

"What is this place?"

She groaned. "It's a group home, I'm known by a few people here. Stay in the car. He won't want to see you right away. I'll need to talk him into it." She said and got out of the car.

XXX

"Emma!" Neal yelled and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

She broke the hug. "I've missed you Bae." She told him. "But we need to talk. Privately."

He nodded and snuck her to a conference room. "What is it?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Bae. I really had no choice." He raised an eyebrow at him. "I didn't mean to make the deal. I didn't even know I was making a deal!"

He put his hands on her shoulders to calm her down, his eyes drifted to a bruise- handprint shaped, at that- but he ignored it, for now. "Em, breathe. What are you talking about?"

"Your father. He's outside in the car. I'm sorry Bae."

"Did he do that to your arm?" He asked angrily.

She sighed. "It wasn't intentional, but yes." She admitted. "Listen, I can tell him that you ran away like last night or something. I can tell him I never saw you here."

He shook his head. "No. It's too dangerous. How did he find you? How did even get here?"

"There was a curse. My parents- Snow White and Prince Charming- and your father were caught up in it."

He ran his hands through his hair. "Okay-" He was cut off by the sound of Emma's phone ringing.

Emma looked at her phone, it was her father. "For the love of God." She muttered, her aunt had already called twice, she didn't need anymore check ups. "Hold on, it's my dad."

" _Dad, Aunt Red just called like less than an hour ago. I'm fine."_

" _I know. I was just calling to check in. We miss you Em. Where are you?" David asked._

" _I'm at Bae's group home in Manhattan. Mr. Gold's outside waiting for us."_

" _Well, have you been there before?"_

 _Emma groaned. "Yes. I have to go dad. Love you." She hung up before he could protest._

"Go back to what you were saying." She told Bae.

He nodded. "We can't sneak out of here until bed check. The janitor always-"

"Leaves the door open for air, I know."

Baelfire raised an eyebrow at her. "You've been here before?"

"Yeah, I need to text Gold, tell him we won't be out until after 9, then I'll put it on silent."

 _ **Please Review...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Emma was shivering in the conference room, this group home was always so cold. It's about 8, so they're gonna be stuck there for another hour at least. "Em, for the 5th time, pleasetake my jacket. You're freezing."

"I'm fine."

Baelfire rolled his eyes, then smirked. "Princess Emma, I insist." Emma glared at him. "Maybe I'll just keep calling you princess until you take it." He told her. "Princess Emma. Has a nice ring to it."

She groaned. "Give me the stupid jacket." She put the jacket on and leaned against Baelfire. "You're warm." She started coughing. "Damn asthma." She said and pulled out her inhaler.

"You okay?" He asked her and she nodded. He used his finger to lift her chin up so she was looking at him. "Are you sure?"

She smiled. "I'm okay Bae. I swear." She told him, looking into his eyes. She brushed a bit of his hair out of his face. "You grew your hair out." She noticed.

He mirrored her smile. "Yeah." He breathed out. Emma leaned up and kissed him, he kissed back. Emma smiled and lied her head on his shoulder.

XXX

"Come on Em, time to go."

Emma nodded, still shivering and got up. "How are you not cold?" She whispered on their way out of the building.

He chuckled. "Which car is his?"

She pointed to a car. "That's his rental." They both ran towards the car and Emma got in the back.

"Papa." Baelfire greeted. "Take us someplace warm she's freezing. Go to the diner, it's just down the road." He told his father and got in.

XXX

"You've got 2 minutes to explain." Baelfire told his father.

Gold nodded. "I was scared Bae. I wanted to go with you, but I was a coward." He told his son. "I tried getting another magic bean. I searched for years Bae. I don't need magic. I need you, I need my son."

Baelfire was trying not to cry. "Papa, I've been through so much, too much. It hurt so much that you chose magic over me." He told his father.

"Bae, please. Give me another chance. Let me prove to you that I can change."

Baelfire nodded. "Fine. I'll come with. But no more chances, if you screw up, that's it."

Emma smiled at the thought of Bae in Storybrooke, then her phone started ringing. She answered it.

"Hey mom."

"Hey honey. How are you feeling? I checked the forecast in New York, it's pretty cold. Did you remember your jacket?"

"Oh my God mom. Seriously?"

"Did you?"

Emma groaned. "No." She admitted sheepishly. "I'm fine though."

"Okay." MM sighed. "Henry wants to talk to you." MM handed the phone to Henry- who walked into a seperate room- and Emma started coughing.

"Hey kid." She said after coughing.

"Dude, you're in so much trouble." He told his sister. "I heard mom and dad talking about how long to ground you." He informed her.

Emma groaned. "What's the verdict?" She asked her brother.

"I think they decided on 6 weeks, but I can't be sure."

"6 weeks?" She whined, getting the attention of Baelfire and Mr. Gold. "Thanks for the heads up bud. See you tomorrow." Emma ended the call.

Emma dropped her head on the table. "I'm gonna die." She whined.

"What's the matter Em?" Bae asked, placing a hand on her back.

Emma sat up. "Your father got me grounded for 6 weeks." She told him glaring at Mr. Gold.

"Grounded?" He asked confused. "For making a deal with him?"

Emma nodded. "That and I snuck out at like 11 last night. I left them a note telling them that I would be in New York for a few days and left." Baelfire's eyes widened. "They never would've let me come." She defended.

After paying they all got up and left the diner, when they were in the car, she was hit with a bad coughing fit. "Dammit." She said and puffed her inhaler.

XXX

Emma was asleep on Baelfire's shoulder on the plane. He was worried about how out of she had been all morning. He decided to feel her head to check for a fever. "Shoot." He muttered.

"What is it Bae?" His father asked him.

Baelfire sighed. "I think she's got a fever."

Just then an announcement came on over the PA, waking Emma. "Attention everyone. We'll be landing soon. Everyone buckle your seatbelts. Thank you. I hope you enjoyed your flight."

Emma groggily buckled her seatbelt. "I don't know why I'm so tired." She said.

"It's because you're sick Em. I felt your head, you're hot."

Emma saw an opening and took it. She smirked. "Oh Bae. You think I'm hot? I'm-" She was cut off by a coughing fit. "I'm touched." She finished.

"I'm serious Emma."

Emma groaned. "I know. Don't tell my parents. They aresoover-dramatic." She told him. "I'm hoping they just won't notice."

"I'm sure that'll work out wonderfully." Gold quipped.

XXX

Emma fell asleep almost immediately after getting her dad's truck. He was the only one that came to pick her up, because MM was with Henry.

"Em, we're here." She stirred a bit, but was still asleep. "Emma." David placed his hand on her shoulder and he could practically feel the heat radiating off of her, he moved his hand up to her forehead. "Oh Emma." He sighed. He got out and opened the passenger side door. "Emma." He said a bit louder than before, while stroking her cheek.

Her eyes snapped open. "I'm up."

He swallowed a chuckle. "Come on Em. Let's get you up to bed."

"What?" She asked somewhat disoriented. "I'm fine." She got out of the truck, shooing away her father's hand when he tried to help her.

She was hit with a sudden rush of dizziness, she almost fell, but David caught her. "Yeah. Yourfine." He deadpanned.

She groaned, but was cut off by her coughing. "I am. I'm fine." She retorted. She leaned against her father and they walked to the door. "I'm always fine." She mumbled quietly, although not quiet enough for David not to hear.

They stopped at the door. "Em."

"Hm?"

"You don't always have to be fine." Emma just shrugged and David opened the door and they went inside.

Emma and David walked inside. "Emma! You're home!" MM yelled and ran up to them, roping Emma into a hug. Emma just laid her head on her mother's shoulder and MM sensed something was wrong. "Honey are you okay?" She asked breaking the hug, then she felt Emma's head. "You're burning up Em!"

Emma just leaned back on her dad. "I'm fine." She muttered, half asleep.

"Maybe we should put her down here in our bed." MM said. "She looks too tired to make it up the stairs."

Henry- upon noticing the quiet voices- came over. "Are you okay Em?" He asked her.

Emma stood upright after hearing the worry in Henry's voice. "I'm fine buddy." She told him.

"You always say that."

 ** _Please Review..._**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : Daddy!Charming Feels!

 **Chapter 6**

"Come on Em, get you in a bed." Emma's father told her.

Emma just tiredly nodded her head, and her father led her into his and Snow's bed, while Snow went to the bathroom for some tylenol and the thermometer.

Once Emma was lying in bed, she realized it wasn't her bedroom. "This isn't my room." She told him. "My room's upstairs, remember?" She semi-joked. He chuckled and tucked her into his bed. "Are you seriously tucking me in?" She asked him.

"Yes Em, I am _seriously_ tucking you in."

Emma smiled. "I'd hate to rain on your parade dad, but don't I need to sit up?" He gave her a questioning look. "Mom's probably gonna bring down tylenol. Even though I'm completely fine." She added.

David stopped what he was doing and smiled. "You aren't fine Emma, you're burning up."

She pushed herself into sitting position, then her mother came in. "Sweetie, I got you some tylenol, but let me take your temperature first."

"Mom. I'm 15. I can take my own temperature." She told her mother. Snow chuckled and handed her daughter the thermometer. Emma took her temperature, but when it beeped, her mother took it before she could see it. "Hey!"

Her mother looked at the number on the thermometer and sighed. "Here sweetie, take this." She said, handing Emma 2 pills and a glass of water. Emma obliged. "Okay, now lay down."

"What'd it say?" She asked her mom. "It can't be that high, I feel fine."

Her mother sighed. "Maybe if you'd listen and _lay down,_ I'd tell you." Emma rolled her eyes, but obliged. "It's high. 101.4." Emma groaned, causing a coughing fit, which lead to her not being able to breath. Her mother noticed and grabbed her inhaler. "Here you go sweetie. I've got you."

Emma lied her head back down. "Maybe I'm not so fine." She admitted and dozed off.

The married couple left the room. "Maybe I can take Henry to spend the day with Roland. I'll admit that I don't like the fact that Robin is seeing Regina, but-"

"It's okay David. I think it's a good idea. I don't want him to get sick too. I think I'll take him though. Regina will probably be there and I need to say something to her." David raised an eyebrow at his wife. "I think she's really changed this time. She keeps trying to apologize, but I wouldn't hear it. I think I'm ready to forgive her."

David nodded and went in the living room to talk to Henry. "Hey bud."

"Hey dad. Is Emma okay?" He asked, looking up from his gameboy.

"Your sister's gonna be fine. How about mom takes you over to Roland's house." Henry shook his head, ready to protest. "Henry, we just don't want you to get sick too."

"Fine." He relented. "But you _have_ to tell me if she gets worse."

David nodded. "I'll call Robin with any updates and he'll tell you, alright?"

Henry nodded. "Okay."

"Go pack an overnight bag. Don't forget your toothbrush." Henry nodded and did as he was told.

XXX

David was sitting on the bed next to his sick daughter when he heard her whimpers, following a coughing attack. "Dad." She whimpered. "My throat hurts."

"Okay kiddo. I'll go get some water." David quickly got up and got some water from the kitchen. He came back and found that Emma had already fallen back to sleep. "Em, sit up and drink some water. Okay princess?"

Emma opened her eyes. "Why do you insist on calling me that?" She asked with a scratchy throat.

He smiled at her and began to help her drink her water. "There you go."

When she finished, she scooted closer to her dad and snuggled up to him. "I'm cold dad, but I'm sweating."

David put his arm around her in attempt to warm her a bit. "I know. It's your body trying to fight off the fever. That's a good thing."

"Easy for you to say." She retorted, causing her father to chuckle. "Are you the only one here?"

He nodded. "Your mom took Henry to spend the day with Roland. She should be back-" He was cut off by the sound of the door opening and closing. "Now." He finished.

"Good. You're awake." Her mother said after entering the bedroom. She walked over to Emma and felt her glands. Emma just eyed her mother curiously. "There a little swollen, I think. I'll make an appointment."

"Appointment for what? It's just a cold mom."

"I ran into doc on my way home. I told him you were sick and your symptoms and stuff. He told me if your glands feel swollen or larger than mine, you might have strep." Snow explained to her daughter.

Emma nodded and Snow left the room and made a call to the doctor. "Well… can you or mom call Bae? I may have gotten him sick as well."

"How?"

"I… coughed on him. Yeah, we were hiding from the workers at the group home and we were close together and I coughed on him." She lied, not wanting to tell her father about her first kiss.

Her mother walked in with a smile on her face. "You have an appointment in 2 hours."

Emma's eyes widened in shock. "How did you manage that?"

"I played the 'my daughters the savior' card. You know, she saved your lives and you can't even bother to get her an appointment." She told her daughter and husband smirking. "Plus, I was their queen." Emma laughed, but regretted it after it made her throat hurt. "You should rest we'll wake you when it's time to go."

Emma nodded and David started to leave. "Don't go." She rasped out, holding onto her father. David nodded and remained next to Emma while she slept.

XXX

"Well Emma." Her doctor said. "It looks like you have strep throat." He looked over to her parents. "She needs rest and she needs to take these twice a day." He handed Snow a bottle of pills. "They're antibiotics. She needs to take one in the morning and one at night."

"Thank you doctor." David said. He turned to Emma. "Let's get you out of here and into a bed."

 ** _Short chapter, I know. Apologies._**

 ** _Please Review..._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 ~ Epilogue**

Overtime Emma and Henry became for familiar with family and they enjoyed it. Eventually Emma and Baelfire became a thing. Snow continued to be her english teacher. So on and so on. Henry had his first girlfriend in middle school- Anna. They all lived happily ever after.

The End.

Don't hate me! I lost my inspiration. Love you all.

The last sentence was cliche. I know, I know.

 _ **Please Review…**_

 _ **~Jasmine Corum**_


End file.
